


[podfic] Love in Etheria

by silly_cleo



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), She-Ra: Princess Of Power
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/pseuds/silly_cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Romana and Leela's holiday doesn't quite take them where they had planned."</p><p>Podfic of carawj's 'Love in Etheria'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Love in Etheria

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love in Etheria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149771) by [walkthegale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale). 



Length: 3:06

Download link (MediaFire): [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?727cc3kr135qk13)

Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html)!


End file.
